Mommy's and Daddy's Little Girl
by MirAndysCrow
Summary: Francesca reaches a developmental milestone but someone is not exactly happy about it.


Title: Mommy's (…and Daddy's) Little Girl

Pairing: Otalia (Olivia/Natalia), tiny hint of Blis

Author: Mirandyscrow

Rating: PG

Summary: Francesca reaches a developmental milestone but someone's not exactly happy about it.

Archive: Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

Disclaimer: Guiding Light belongs to Proctor and Gamble. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

Author's Note: I was supposed to be writing a paper but this plot bunny would not leave me alone. So, here we are. Big thanks to Skeeter451 for being a kickass beta!!

* * *

Frank was having a horrible time getting Francesca to calm down. Usually, any time he spent with her was filled with uncontrolled joy. He loved spending time with his youngest daughter, but for some reason she was just extra fussy today.

Frank took her to Company to see if Blake wanted to spend a little time with him and Francesca but Buzz informed him that Blake accepted an impromptu lunch offer from the Mayor of all people. Frank was confused. He was unaware that Blake even associated with Doris but he decided to wait until Blake made it back. Besides, how long could lunch take?

Francesca's crying soon disrupted the customers and Frank was forced to find some other way to soothe her. He decided maybe a little fresh air would do her some good. Frank made his way to the park.

No sooner than Frank had gotten to the park, when his cell phone rang.

* * *

Natalia noticed that Olivia was always a little apprehensive around Francesca. It was no question that Olivia loved the little girl more than anyone could describe but there was always something, just a tiny _something_ that seemed to keep Olivia just a tad more reserved than Natalia would have liked her to be.

Maybe if Olivia were to spend a bit more time with Francesca, she would move past this unconscious barrier she has placed around heart. That is why when Frank called about his emergency from work she decided to let Olivia pick up Francesca on her own. She whispered a quick prayer for the lie she was about to tell and called love of her life.

* * *

Frank was not having any better luck lulling his frustrated and wailing daughter. The time he had left with her was getting shorter. Frank tried walking Francesca, bouncing her, enticing her with every toy in her diaper bag and even telling her stories. Frank was at his wits end. Finally, he just looked at her and asked, "Fancy, what would make you feel better right now?"

Francesca paused in her crying as if she was contemplating her answer. Frank heaved a relieved sigh for the moment's peace. He quickly scanned the park for Natalia but was soon interrupted.

"Daahh daaa."

Frank froze. An impossibly wide grin spread across his face as he asked, "What did you say, Fancy?"

"Da daa da. Dada! Dada!"

Frank hugged Francesca to his chest. He noticed Olivia making her way toward him.

Frank beamed with fatherly pride as Olivia came closer. Francesca was squirming in his arms reaching out for Olivia. "Dada! Dada!" Frank became perfectly still. His face rapidly turned the color of a boiled lobster as he stared forward. Olivia quickly scooped the baby girl into her arms. She seemed oblivious to Frank's demeanor.

"Oh my god, Chessie! Your first word. I've got to get your mom on the phone!" Olivia hit the speed dial on her phone before the situation sank in.

Olivia paused and ended her call. She turned the little girl around until she was facing Frank. "Chessie, who is that?" Olivia glanced over to a tensed and simmering Frank. It seemed she would never be able to stay off his radar long enough to not hurt him. Olivia just hoped he would keep a tight rein on his anger until she could settle Francesca in the car. The baby girl looked confused but remained silent.

"Chessie, who am I?" Olivia turned the baby around to face her.

"Dada!" The baby girl happily chirped on cue. It was just as easy to fall in love with this little girl as it was with her mother. Olivia repressed the loving and proud smile that threatened to emerge on her face and decided to attempt to smooth things over before Frank burst a blood vessel in his forehead.

"Frankie-"

"Don't." Frank stiffly rose and began collecting Francesca's toys.

"Hey, why don't you let me get this. Natalia said you were called into the station."

Frank gave a small nod, his jaw still clenched. He began to walk away.

"Frankie, Frank. I know you're not happy right now but babies often call people the wrong names. I'm sure she'll grow out of this," Olivia attempted to soothe the man.

Frank all but stomped to his car, giving no indication that he had heard Olivia. Olivia could not imagine what it would feel like for your child not to identify you as one of their parents but she did attempt to play nice. It was the least she could do, but only because Natalia asked. She had never loved Francesca as much as she loved her at just that moment and Olivia was not about to apologize for that.

Her musings were interrupted by a quiet, "Dada?"

Olivia glanced down to meet emerald eyes so much like her own. "Yes, Chessie?" She asked with a smile.

"Ooove Dada." Olivia became just a bit teary as she did what she did not previously think could be done: she fell for her daughter even more.

"Dada loves you too, Chessie," Olivia hugged Francesca close to her chest peppering her face with kisses. Olivia settled Francesca in her carrier, gathered all the toys, and headed towards the car. The entire ride home Olivia made even bigger promises of protection and love than the ones she made since the baby girl was born.

Francesca never stopped seeing Olivia as her 'dada.' In her mind, this was a truth that no one could discourage. In fact, when one of her kindergarten classmates insulted her family drawing because 'girls can't be daddies,' she verbally reduced him to tears in true Olivia Spencer fashion. The ice cream reward Olivia gave Francesca afterward never did go over too well with Natalia.

Eventually, she began calling Frank Pa, but Olivia would always be Daddy.

Fin.


End file.
